Not Expectant of the UnExpected
by Morris21
Summary: When the world she knows is shattered by deception and lies, the only thing to do is become the person no one thought she could be. Higher rating for incest relations and intense adult situations. Eventual DMHG
1. The Carriage ride down Memory lane

-1The carriage rolled smoothly across the gravel road, driving deeper into the estate's land. Vacant eyes stared out at the misty countryside, having lost the lust for life it once had. It was recently lost… only over a matter of a few days. These eyes were of Hermione Granger. Knowing that there was still some considerable distance to the manor, Hermione slipped back in her mind to replay the events that led her to this act of preservation.

Hermione was happy in her sixth year. She was once again a prefect, and maintained her excellent grades. She had started dating Harry Potter, the wizarding boy that the whole magical world worshipped (except for Voldemort's followers). Hermione was blissfully unaware for the seven months that she was dating, that everything had been calculated down to the tee by Dumbledore. He had wanted Hermione to take the role of girlfriend for the public so Harry could have a private and protected relationship with Ginny Weasley. Hermione didn't know what the Gryffindor House knew. She didn't know that it was Ginny who kept him late at Quidditch practice, or from detention. Hermione didn't know that Dumbledore thought a whole clan of Weasleys were more valuable to the Order of the Phoenix than one Hermione Granger. The act would have continued for longer if Hermione hadn't caught Harry and Ginny kissing after she came back from the bathroom on the train ride home. Then Harry, Ron and Ginny had the nerve to try to explain it to her, and how they still loved her and wanted her to come to the Burrow for the summer. Hermione had run out of the compartment and back to the bathroom where she cried and vomited for the rest of the ride.

Once in her parents arms, Hermione tried to relax but all she could do was cry. With her parents gone at work the next day, Hermione wanted to burn all her mementos that she shared with Ron and Harry and Ginny. Hermione went to find a lighter in her father's study. She had begun opening up some file cabinets when she saw a file labeled "_Winchester Orphanage Adoption Services_." Her curiosity got the better of her and Hermione opened it to find out that she was adopted! Not only that, Hermione was a pureblood! Hermione knew at once when she saw her biological father's name. Rage filled Hermione as she thought of how her parents lied to her, and had kept such important knowledge away from her. All the years of torment from the Slytherins and it all could have been prevented. Hermione immediately wrote to her real father, asking to live with him and become his daughter once again. A reply came late in the evening. It read:

_Daughter,_

_Words can not express my happiness that you have decided to return to me. Here is a ring that was your mother's. It will be your key to enter the grounds. You know what must be done in order for us to be united. The all you must do is say the family manor to the ring and it will portkey you here. Much will be done when you get here._

_-Father_

Hermione had put on the sapphire ring and went up to her parent's bedroom where they were watching television. She cloned a copy of her self and the cast the unforgivable killing curse on all three of them. Hermione whispered the incantation for the Mark to be displayed over her house and then snapped her wand. She spoke of the family manor's name before she was whisked away, seconds before a team of aurors came barging in.

The carriage came to a halt and jerked Hermione out of her reverie. The carriage door opened and she took a deep breath before stepping out. Tonight Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch, and best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, died. Tonight, Hermione would arise to a whole new person, a whole new identity. Hermione walked to the massive wooden front doors. It was opened by Lucius Malfoy.

"Welcome to the Slytherin manor, Ms. Riddle, your father is waiting."


	2. Meeting Father

Author's Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I didn't write this in the first chapter. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the plot. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Thanks.

Hermione lowered her hood of her cape, and nodded at Lucius. His malignant eyes stared at her, watching her move inside the haunted home. He led her upstairs and down corridors that seemed to swerve every once in a while. The pair stopped at a pair of doors that looked battered and worn, as if it had been through a terrible wreckage. Hermione could feel the aurora of _him_, her father. The door swung open to find Voldemort sitting a regal chair, facing the fire and petting his snake, Nagini.

"My Lord, your daughter is here," Lucius said with a deep bow. Voldemort's harsh voice whispered,

"Go. My…daughter and I have much to discuss. I will call you when you are needed."

Lucius shut the door with a bang and Hermione jumped at the sound. The fire crackling was the only noise made for a few moments before Voldemort continued,

"You will no longer be refer yourself as Hermione Granger. Your name is Evelyn Riddle Ravenclaw. Your mother was a descendant of the Ravenclaw line and you will use her name until your schooling is over. You will then be known as Evelyn Riddle, my heir. Do not think that I want you to be proud of the Muggle name, for it won't be attached to you forever.

I had you placed in the orphanage after that boy robbed me of my well being. I know what Dumbledore has been doing, Eve. I know that he played you for a fool. I know that he used your knowledge without ever having a clue how powerful you really were. I know that some of my horcruxes have been destroyed, I feel them diminish. You have been looking for something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's for some time now, haven't you? Well, it's been right under their noses for six years. YOU are my horcrux, Eve. How lucky was I ?

I am going to rebuild you, make you strong, and to your full potential. I will give you all the love you need, all the glory you deserve. You will be held high above them all. It's time to remove your concealment charms. Take off your clothes."

_Eve's point of View_

I had listened to his brief speech, and amazed at what he told me. I was the thing that I had spent months researching for! Father was right, he was all I needed. He vanished my clothes and presented me in front of a tall mirror. My scrawny body, with barely there curves, gleamed a blush color from the fire. Father reached out an touched my skin, here and there, examining _every inch_ intently. He whispered into my ear,

"There is no beauty to you because of these concealments…" He continued to caress my body and with a lazy manner, prodded my legs open and felt my moist lips and trailed his fingers over the curves of my bottom cheeks. I knew that I should be extremely embarrassed but I didn't care for once. My father loved me, that was all that mattered. He continued to stroke me, adding slight pressure that made me tingle with excitement. "I see that you are still a virgin; that is a good thing. You will be taught by masters of "Love"making…you will be the best when I am done…" Father suddenly removed his hands from my crotch and my small moment of euphoria was broken.

His face was next to mine and he made my spine tingle as he spoke the counter curse of the concealment charm and continued to caress my body. Pain emitted through my body as my limbs stretched. My bushy brown hair turned almond and smooth, and my skin darkened a few shades. My breasts began to grow, spilling out of my father's hands. I glanced at the mirror and saw that my eyes had changed to a midnight blue. I glanced back at my father who stopped his touching to admire my body. He said something in parseltongue to Nagini and Nagini slithered up Eve's leg.

"Nagini will show you to your room. We still have much to talk about…but you must rest. Don't leave your room until you are summoned. Sleep well." Eve picked up her cape so she would be covered and slowly went up to her father. Tentatively, Eve stood on the balls of her feet and kissed her father on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Father."

Nagini led Eve back out to the corridor and up more stairs and curving hallways before the snake reached up to the handle of a door. A massive room was held inside and all Eve could see was the bed. Overcome with the past days' events, Eve fell asleep dreaming about her father and what he had told her.


	3. Sad news of Death

Voldemort summoned Lucius with a slight graze across his forearm, who immediately stepped through the door with the evening post of the Daily Prophet. Lucius placed it on the desk in front of his master and said, "My Lord, I thought you would enjoy reading the article on your daughter's handiwork." Voldemort glanced up and smirked at what he saw. The Headline boldly proclaimed "Part of Golden Trio Murdered-Act of You-Know-Who" with pictures of a dead Hermione Granger on the floor with her parents. It pleased him to see that his daughter had followed his orders and had done it so well.

"Thank you Lucius. Do not tell the other death eaters what disguise my daughter was, I do not want them to even know she exists. It is late. Come back in the morning with your son. I have a task I would like him to do. "

"Of course, my Lord, my son will be more than willing and ready to do your bidding." Lucius, bowed to the Dark Lord and started to turn for the door.

"One more thing Lucius." Lucius paused as his master spoke, "Take a short visit to Spinner's End. Apparently, according to my daughter's mind, Snape can no longer be of use. You know what to do."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, a tawny owl flew into the kitchen and dropped off the evening post of the Daily Prophet in front of Mr. Weasley. His face paled as he read the front page, then solemnly walked back into the dining room where Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Mad Eye were all enjoying their dessert and laughing at a joke that George had done to Fred. The group grew quiet however when they all saw Arthur flop into his chair.

"Arthur, dear, what is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Arthur unrolled the paper in his hands and read, " A team of Aurors were dispatched to the home of Hermione Granger , of 874 Wineset Lane, Surrey at precisely 9:48 yesterday evening. Arriving at the house, Bruce Stankmeger and his team found the Dark Mark casted above the place, and the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, two muggles, and their daughter, Hermione, who just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. All three were killed by the killing curse. There are no suspects at this time and further investigation will continue….shall I continue?" He looked up and saw the horror on everyone's faces. The room became still before Harry whispered "My God," and jumped up from his chair and ran out the room. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley collapsed into sobs and Ron blew up at Tonks, "Did you know about this? Did you? Why did you not tell us? Why?" He too ran from the room and up to his bedroom where he found Harry, digging threw his luggage. He stopped when he found the thing he was looking for, a unopened gift that Hermione had given him before the train took off. He unwrapped it, and found it to be a picture frame of them hugging, and kissing, and smiling by the lake. Attached to it was a note, written by Hermione to him, saying, "My dear Harry, you make me so happy. This is to get you through the month before we get to see each other again. I love you Harry, and always will. Hermione."

"She…she loved me, Ron. She really did. She thought our romance was real. She was so happy, and I …I …I destroyed her. I destroyed her love, her soul, her happiness. And now she's gone. Murdered. God Ron, what have we done? What have I done?"

Harry started to cry and placed the picture in front of one with Ron and Ginny . Ron shook his head and whispered into the darkness, "I don't know, mate. But we screwed up. And I have a feeling we are going to be punished for it." Both boys remained quiet and eventually each fell into a bitter and restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eve woke up as the sunlight filtered through with a breeze in the translucent gold drapes. Remembering how tired she was the night before, she took her time surveying the room she slept in. It was large and spacious, with a small sitting area fitted with a small library and desk, a fireplace, a morning porch that had a bar and gorgeous view of the back grounds of the estate, a large closet and 2 armoires filled to the brim with all sorts of clothes, and a large bathroom and vanity. The color scheme was gold and dark blue, with splashes of silver and black here and there. Eve was admiring the elegance of the room when a house elf carrying a tray filled with assorted breakfast foods entered and quickly looked down when it realized that her mistress was not wearing any clothes. Eve suddenly realized her state of undress, but smirked as she made the house elf look at her new body. After asking the elf's name, which turned out to be Candle, she asked Candle a series of questions.

"Candle, how do I look?"

"Why…why miss, you look beautiful, miss."

"How about my face? What about my face?"

"You look exactly like master's old wife."

"I do, do I? What about my breasts? Do they look like hers too?"

Eve laughed at the elf who was too embarrassed to answer and asked her to pick out something for her to put on. While Candle was in the closet, Eve stood in front of her bathroom mirror, and once again, looked over her new body. She remembered last night, her father's touches, and the words that he whispered in her ear. She felt her body warm up and slightly moaned as she grasped her breasts. Her eyes closed, she imagined it was his hands that pinched and pulled at her nipples. Biting her lip, she knew that now was not the time for it and by the time Candle came back with an outfit, she had calmed down. Once seeing her outfit, Eve smiled at Candle's selection- a halter forest green sundress that flowed to her calves. Eve took a quick shower and dabbed a bit of lip gloss on after putting on her dress. Grabbing a pair of sandals and magically placing a blooming Orchid in her hair, Eve sat down to eat her breakfast. Just as she was finishing, Candle came up and said in a shy voice, "Mistress, you have a visitor."


	4. The Beginning of Blood Ties

Eve looked up, fully expecting to see her father, and almost gasped in surprise at who she saw instead. There, through the door, was none other than Pansy Parkinson, dressed in white heels and a yellow and white polka dot dress that barely went past her upper thigh. Eve, despite all the changes she had gone through, still slipped into the routine that Hermione would do and was ready to yell at the bitch to leave her room when Pansy ran up to her and put her arms around Eve and squealed,

"Welcome Home, Darling Eve. I'm Pansy Parkinson, your new best friend, and dark pureblood consultant. Your father has instructed me that you will need lessons to be the best Dark mistress there is," Pansy paused, surveying the outfit that Eve had put on, "At least you have a sense of fashion. So much to do over the summer before Hogwarts, but I know we can get you through it. By the time I'm done with you, you will be the hottest new witch Britain has ever seen. First things first though, your father commanded that you meet him downstairs where he is currently having a meeting with some of his …advisors. Follow me."

Slightly confused on what just happened, Eve followed Pansy down the flights of stairs and tried to listen to her rambling of how she was lucky that Eve was already gorgeous and how many wizards would be interested in her at school. This was apparently how Pansy really acted, at least toward those of her own age and status. Eve actually had to smile at the fact that she was rather enjoying Pansy, at least for the time being. As they reached the meeting room, they saw two people leaving- Lucius and Draco Malfoy to be exact. Eve traveled her eyes over the two very handsome men and smirked at the way both of them were appraising _her_ body. Draco hadn't changed since the two days she last saw him on the train as Hermione, but now she was openly able to look and admire him. He was a good five inches taller than her, steel grey eyes mirroring a sense of satisfaction of being looked at, with his pale skin contrasting nicely to the green robes he was wearing. The two men just gave bows to Even and Pansy joined them as they walked down the corridor. Eve knocked on the door, and found Voldemort standing at Pensive.

"Good Morning, Daughter. Come over here," he lazily drawled, " let see your intoxicating beauty." Eve's heart rushed as she heard these words and came by his side. His cold hands hands traveled up and down her arms and back, drawing her in, as almost like giving her a hug. He gave a short coarse laugh, as he read his daughter's thoughts, and whispered into her ear, "What should a father do when his daughter thinks such forbidden thoughts?" He pushed Eve towards the table and kissed her deeply on the lips, biting them and drawing blood. He vanished her dress off her body in an instant and it seemed to Eve like his hands were suddenly everywhere- pinching, pulling, twisting, poking. Eve moaned, loving that her father could make her feel pleasure in such pain- for that was the way the Dark Lord was. He enjoyed his daughter's moans, feeling the rush of power as he bit her skin, sometimes drawing slight droplets of blood. Eve was getting wetter by the second, and had to hold onto the table for support as her father traveled lower and lower on her body.

"_Open your legs, Eve. Open them for me."_ Eve realized her father was in her mind and revelled at the notion that he was in complete control. Eve did what her father commanded, and no sooner than she did, Voldemort drove in her vagina three fingers, then four- knowing that her virgin body was ripping to mold to his digits. Eve let out a small scream of pain from the attack, but moaned when her father suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes- she had even realized that she had them closed, and saw her father's penis ready at her entrance. She gulped when she saw the size and girth of her father- he was larger than Harry, much larger, and she had only give him a handjob.

"Realize this, Evelyn. I created you for the sole purpose of protecting my spirit. I'm taking your innocence so that you know that you belong to me-body, mind and spirit. I am hardly a giver of love, Daughter, but you will recieve my affection and my punishment when I feel the desire to. You will, as a number of select women do, be at my call shall I need the company of a woman until I no longer want you. You are my bitch, you will always be ready to serve me. Is that understood?"

With those words, Voldemort plunged into her vagina, and pounded into her with a fierce pace as Eve writhed, moaning, and crying, feeling such powerful sensations. Voldemort continued his pace until he came inside her, and looked in her eyes as he told her in her mind, _"Evelyn, I have something special planned for you. You will give birth to me a son-of our lineage. Last night when I had uncast the beauty charm, I had also cast a fertility charm, and a growth charm to shorten the 40 weeks into 10 weeks. By August 16th, you should be ready to have my son. You will the recover and be able to attend Hogwarts on time. I shall explain it more at dinner. Now get dressed."_ He walked back to the Pensive as Eve began to put on her dress. Without looking at her, he said, "Be sure to wear something elegant. Your having dinner with your fiancé, Draco Malfoy, and his family."

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to have reviews to see if you like where this story is going or if you don't, that's okay too. The next chapter will deal with Eve's thoughts on what Voldemort has just placed on her, and a quick peek on what's happening with the Order. Until next time- Morris 21 :)


	5. A heir discovered?

Eve's head filled with questions and complaints but she knew better than to say anything with her father's interested being reclaimed by the pensive. She slipped out of her room and found her way to a parlor in the way back of the house. Eve sat down on the chaise and tried to sort out the thoughts swimming in her head. It was as if there was a mental war going on inside her head- the old Hermione and the new Eve. The old Hermione would be repulsed by Voldemort, by everything that Eve had done here. Hermione would have not killed her parents, would have gone to the Order with her discovery of her adoption, and would certainly not be have incestuous sex with her father. The Eve side of her constantly demanded the touch and torture of her father's hands, who didn't care about virtue or morality, who enjoyed the sensations that power gave her. Evelyn knew that she was still adjusting to her new environment and was thrilled that she experienced the most intense and sensational thing by far with her father. Eve loved the wrongness of it all, and the idea of carrying her father's child actually delighted her. She would be honored by the Death Eaters, and her son would play in part to bring down Harry Potter.

Her eyes grew stormy, as she remembered the pain he caused her, the tears she cried for him, the time she wasted doting on him, thinking he was true to her. He would pay along with that bitch Ginny. Oh yes, Eve had special plans for her. Pretending that she was her friend, all while fucking her boyfriend! They would all pay for the crimes they committed against her. Every last member of the Order, and Dumbledore would know that casting aside Hermione Granger was a bad idea. The funny thing was, they would have no idea that their "Hermione" would be the one behind this.

Eve sighed as she shifted her thoughts to the second bomb her father placed in her lap earlier. Marriage to Draco Malfoy. The Hermione side was calling him everything bad under the sun, while the Eve side was intrigued. Draco was handsome, yes, and very rich. He would be very protective of her, something that obviously pleased her father (after all, she did have a part of his soul in her). She heard from the gossip mill at Hogwarts that he was great in bed and Eve made a note to ask Pansy if it was true. Eve also knew that Draco was very intelligent, for he was right behind her in marks in almost every class. Knowing her father had a planned outline of her courtship, Eve assumed she would get to know Draco enough to see if she would enjoy his company or not. After all, she _had_ always seen the bad side because to him, Hermione Granger was a mudblood know-it-all.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking all over this manor for you!" Eve looked up to find Pansy, actually wearing yellow robes over the dress she had on earlier, at the doorway. "Your father said we needed to get you a wand, and that we needed to go to Gregovitch in Romania. Do you have your apparition license? Good. On the count of three, then. One. Two. Three." Eve's last thought before her eyes left the manor was "_Maybe one time Pansy will actually let me speak."

* * *

_

Ron and Harry woke up the next morning, each dispirited about the night before. They headed down the flights of stairs to be surprised to see Albus Dumbledore sitting in the kitchen, with a large stack of blueberry pancakes in front of him. Albus, with his eyes somber and without a hint of twinkle; bid the boys good morning, along with Ginny who had followed Harry and Ron down. Ginny clasped Harry's hand for a second before he pulled his hand out of her grasp; He did not want to be close to her at the moment, and spoke to Dumbledore instead.

"Good Morning Professor."

"Hello Harry. Come sit and eat some of these delicious pancakes Molly has made. I have some news for all of you- some dealing about Hermione's death and that of Severus Snape's. I have found-"

"Wait a second. What about Snape? Do you mean that you're telling us that he's dead?" interrupted Harry. Harry had never liked Snape and had often wished that Snape would kick the bucket, but now he could not fathom the thought. Albus took in a deep sigh, and stared at Harry long and hard before continuing,

"Yes Harry, he is. I had an appointment with him earlier this morning at his home. I found him gruesomely disfigured, and by the looks of it, was killed hours before I arrived. I'm worried, my boy, for I had faith that he was still trusted by Voldemort. The place had not been disturbed, so I'm very sure that whoever killed Severus came to only do that. First Hermione, then Severus. My fear, Harry, is that someone has either been disloyal to the Order, or if there is some hidden agenda that I do not have knowledge of."

Harry's stomached tightened as he heard this news. People, important to the Order, to Harry's side, were being killed. He looked at Ginny, then Ron. What if they were next? Harry could barely swallow the lump in his throat, afraid to hear anything more as he asked his Headmaster, "Well, sir, what news do we have of the Dark side?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Harry. Severus was due with his report, and he actually had contacted me to meet him earlier than we had scheduled, because there was something important, something big that the Dark Lord has planned. Other than that, I have nothing more that I can share…about Voldemort. I do, though have something to share with you and Ron and" Dumbledore hesitated, realizing he was going to say Hermione and couldn't do that to the boy who just lost one of his best friends- "just you and Ron, then. Let us go out into the Garden, hmmm? Molly, breakfast was delicious, as your usual." Dumbledore led the two boys out into the morning sunlight and up the back hill a short ways away, before telling them his secret news.

" Harry, Ron, I received a letter last night by a girl named Evelyn Ravenclaw, the long lost direct heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. She has recently found out her true lineage, and wants to attend Hogwarts where she will be in your year. The girl asked to meet with me at Hogwarts for a sorting next Wednesday. When she comes, I will discreetly ask if she has any special trinket that comes from Rowena that Tom as Riddle or Voldemort has been in contact with. She very well may have the answer to one of the horocruxes." It was a very good possibility that this girl could help Harry, and Harry was determined to do anything to find out if she could. With this plan set in motion, Harry began to relax only slightly, that there may be the end in sight after all.

* * *

Once Eve was able to see through her vision clearly, she noticed Pansy discussing something with a short, plump and balding wizard with a long beard. The wizard looked up at Eve and spoke in broken English,

"Hello, I am Gregovitch, wand maker. You need new wand?"

"Yes, actually. I'm afraid my wand was broken beyond the means to fix it."

"Come then, to the background, yes. We find you good wand." Gregovitch ushered Eve in the back stockroom where she saw hundreds and hundreds of boxes of wands, twice the amount that Ollivander's had. Eve turned to see Gregovitch high on a ladder, tugging at a box. He climbed down and handed it to her.

"Try. Birch. 11 inches. Made with Pixie Dust." Eve had only picked up the wand when it shot out small bursts of flames. Needless to say, she quickly put it back into it's holding box and waited for Gregovitch to hand her another. This process lasted for almost an hour, until Gregovitch had his "Ah-ha!" moment. Waddling back, and crouching down by the floor he pulled out a box that looked ready to fall apart. Delicately handing her this wand, he spoke in a distant voice,

"This wand has been in this store, created by the wand maker twice before me, over 700 years ago. This wand hasn't been offered to any except for now you. Alpine wood. 12 inches. Has essence of Centaur hair and fang of Slytherin's snake intertwined. Please try." Once Eve touched her hand to the wand, she felt a powerful connection as the whole room filled with a blinding light. This was the one, this was the wand she was destined to have. With a coy smile, she said the three words every woman who shops loves to say, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Well, folks this is the fifth chapter. I'm going to try to start making my chapters longer so I can get the story moving along. The next chapter will deal with the dinner with the Malfoys, and a more detailed explanation of Eve's future. I hope to have this completed in a week or so. Until next time- Morris21 :) 


End file.
